Magic
by Mysterious Kat19
Summary: Pietro is dead...right? Contains spoilers for AoU. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers Age of Ultron**

 **So, this is my first fanfiction and I hope you'll like it. It contains major spoilers for AoU. Please comment.**

The pain rips through her as she feels Pietro die. Her other half.

Wanda Maximoff screams, her voice full of pain and sorrow. An abyss opens up in her heart, making her feel cold. Her magic, reacting to her emotions, surges outward, destroying everything in its path.

Her grief starts to overtake her, but she pushes it back. She'd grieve later. She lets her anger take over, with one single, overpowering thought on her mind.

Ultron is going to die.

She walks away out of the building, and towards where the destroyed train lies. Wanda walks through walls, collapsing buildings. She storms into the train car, and over to Ultron, who's still there.

"Do you know how that felt?" she asks coldly with a murderous look in her eyes.

Then, not giving him a chance to answer, she gathers her magic around his heart and yanks it out into her hand

"Like that."

As she looks at his heart, grasped in her hand, she smiles a very, very, very scary smile. And deep down inside, it scares her.

She stumbles out of the train, and starts to cry. Tears stream down her face as she cries, mourning Pietro's death. The ground starts to rumble and break up, but she doesn't care. She might as well go down with the meteor and join Pietro.

But then Wanda remembers something. She remembers something very important. The ground beneath her crumbles, and she levitates herself up, and over to the helicarrier.

When she sets down, she immediately runs to the rescue craft bay and searches for Barton and Pietro. She finds them in the landing bay.

"How long has he been like this?" she asks Clint.

"About three hours," he answers, looking puzzled.

Wanda lifts Pietro up and starts heading for the medical bay. Clint follows, looking slightly puzzled. As she walks the hallways, she notices the time and starts to run. And then fly.

She bursts into a medical bay room and sets Pietro on a bed. She puts her fingers to his neck, where his pulse would be, and waits.

By now, Clint has alerted the other Avengers. They arrived one by one. And they all look uncomfortable. No one has the guts to tell Wanda that her twin is dead.

Finally, Tony steps into the room and says, "Umm... Wanda, I hate to tell you, but he's dead. We'll all miss him, but there's nothing we can do."

And he moves towards them like he's going to take Pietro away. Wanda's head snaps up and she snarls, her eyes glowing a deep, dark red. A crimson red. Tony backs away.

At exactly three hours, twenty six minutes and thirteen seconds, Wanda starts to laugh.

Now everyone is confused. Pietro is dead, and his twin, Wanda is laughing. This time, Clint steps forward, with an angry face, and he opens his mouth as if to speak. Wanda pays no attention to him whatsoever as her magic starts to start up. She is totally focused on the task at hand.

Her magic reaches into his wounds and pulls the bullets out, tossing them on the table in a neat pile. Another strand of her magic find some bandages, while yet another pulls over Dr. Banner. Once all the bullets are out, Dr. Banner is set in front of the bed, and given bandages and stuff to treat the wounds.

Banner, looking terrified, though understanding what he's supposed to be doing, and starts working.

Wanda takes a deep breath and turns around to face the rest of the Avengers.

Tony yells, "What are you doing?!"

"You really don't understand, do you?" She says nervously, running some fingers through her hair.

She takes a deep breath and explains, "You all know that he can go super fast, right? Well, one day, the scientists thought that it might be possible to reverse the process. So we started working on it. Every time, he either failed, or speed up. I guess that the life or death situation did it. Anyhow, we figured out that if he slowed down, a second for him would be three hours, twenty six minutes and thirteen seconds for us."

Natasha mutters something inaudible just as doctors rush in and take over for Dr. Banner.

All of the Avengers are shooed outside to wait (including Wanda). Soon, the sky grows dark and most of the Avengers leave to go sleep. Wanda and Clint stay throughout the night. Clint nods off, but Wanda stays awake through the night.

At about 6:23, the doctors come out off the room.

"Well?" Wanda asks.

"He'll live. But there seems to be a problem," Doctor one says.

"And whats that?"

"He won't wake up. I don't know what to do."

"That won't be a problem."

Wanda walks into the room, slamming the door closed behind her with her magic. She walks over to Pietro and taps his forehead twice in rapid succession, followed by a tap to both palms at the same time.

Pietro wakes up with a jolt, and he winces.

"It hurts," he wines.

"I know," Wanda answers.

"Where are we?"

"We're aboard the helicarrier."

"Don't we need to get out?!"

"No! Shhh. Calm down. We're safe now. We're home." 

**Thank you for reading. :)**


End file.
